That Connection
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: Stella and Kelly hooked up at Molly's...where will their connection take them? Read to find out! #Stellaride
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first Chicago Fire FanFic. I just love Stellaride and hope to do their coupling justice. This picks up the morning after Stella and Kelly had fun at Kelly's in season 6! Please comment!

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

Stella woke up and rolled over right into Kelly. She quickly sat up in bed and panicked wondering how she ended up naked in his bed but quickly remembered how they finally let their feelings show at Kelly's . She laughed thinking about how they had sex on the bar and how Otis and Hermann would react if they found out.

"What's funny" Kelly said as he rolled on his side to face Stella

"Morning" She said looking down at him with a smile on her face "I guess I should go get ready for work"

"We don't work today." Kelly smiled as he traced circles on her bare back

"Yeah. Umm"

Kelly tugged at Stella arm hoping to persuade her to lay down "Stay in bed"

Stella knew she wanted to be with him again but didn't want to be clingy as she wondered if it was just sex or if he wanted more. Stella knew she could allow herself to want more if he did. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips then sat back up. Before she had the chance to turn around to get out of bed, Kelly sat up, grabbed the back of her neck, and pulled her lips into his. Stella's body took over all her signals to run and kissed him back passionately. Kelly chuckled, lifted her body around to the bed. He lowered his body to her and continued their passion. Stella arched her back as he placed small kissed on her neck and down to her belly button. Within a few minutes they were having steamy sex.

Stella laid in Kelly's arms, her head on his chest, her hand in his. "Are you hungry" he asked

"Starving actually" she answered

"I don't think we have anything in the fridge. Want to go to the diner?"

"Sure. But I don't have much time...I never finished doing inventory and Hermann will be opening at 4:30 today."

"I can help" he joked

"I think you will just be a distraction" She joked back

"Hurry up and shower then" Kelly said as he sat up and put his boxer briefs on

Stella stood up and wrapped a blanket around her and started out his bedroom door picking up her discarded clothing items as she walked to her room. Kelly eyed her up the whole way out. "I saw that Kelly" she said

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

I am following the story line but adding my own scenes...this one covers two episodes.

Written 4.26.18

.

Chapter 2

Stella walked into their apartment after a long shift at Molly's. "Hey Kelly" she said loudly

"Hi" he said coming out of his bedroom.

"You didn't come to Molly's tonight" she stated "Casey was asking if you figured it out. What is he talking about?"

"Just something he said at the hospital"

"Alright" she said wanting to know more but not wanting to push

"He was giving me advice about you and I"

"Okay..."

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"It's midnight...Im kinda tired"

"You mean you cant rally?" He laughed

"I can watch a movie...but if I fall asleep don't wake me up"

Kelly smiled "I won't"

About a half hour in the movie, Kelly looked over and saw Stella fast asleep. He gently picked her up and then grappled with where to take her.. He liked having her next to him at night, but wasn't sure where her head was at only after one night together. Kelly decided to take her to her room and tucked her in.

.

Stella and Kelly both got ready the next day for work. "Can you drive today?" Kelly asked from the kitchen.

"Something wrong with your car?" She asked walking to the door to grab her keys

"No, I'm just tired"

"How late did you stay up?" She asked

"Just was thinking about the Grissom situation" Kelly said "And you gave me strict orders not to wake you up"

"Sorry. Yeah, I'll drive" she went to pick up her bag but Kelly reached for it

"I got it" he smiled

Stella smiled back and opened the door to leave their apartment.

Kelly and Stella were on their way to the firehouse until she abruptly pulled over. "What's wrong?" he asked

Stella turned toward him and leaned into kiss him. The sexual tension in the car was too much for her to ignore before a long shift. After a few minutes of looking like a high school make out session she pulled away put the car in drive and proceeded towards the firehouse. Kelly just grinned really big and placed his hand on her thigh.

The pair walked in the fire house for their morning briefing trying to conceal their desire for one another. Within a few minutes the bell went off and Truck and Ambo were called. Kelly winked at Stella as she blew past him to the rig.

"Kelly just winked at me" Mouch said confused

"He is single" Otis joked "Right Stella?"

Stella stared blankly as they drove off.

"Kidd?" Mouch said trying to gain her attention.

"What?" She said playing dumb

"You two are an item again aren't you" Hermann said disgruntled "another workplace romance for thr Lieutenants"

"I'm a Captain now" Casey joked

"You guys are crazy. We are here" Stella reaponded

"You didn't deny it" Otis yelled as she jumped out of the rig

.

Severide sat in his office doing paperwork when he heard a knock at the door. "I'm busy" he responded

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother"

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

"My church is starting a new Fellowship in Chicago and I told them that I would come and help them out...gave me an great reason to take off work and come see you"

Kelly stood up and gave him mom a hug "How long are you here?"

"A few weeks."

"That is great, where are you staying?" Kelly asked

"With you" She smiled and went for another hug.

Kelly's first thought was how Stella would react "We would love to have you"

"Yeah, I have a roommate" Kelly said

Just a few moments later Stella walked by with Dawson "Who is that she whispered to Dawson"

"Beats me. Are you two a thing?"

"Who?"

"Stella...you and him are a thing"

"No. Not a thing...just sex" She responded

"Keep telling yourself that"

"Stella" Kelly yelled trying to get her to come back

"Who is Stella?" Kelly's mom asked

"My...roommate. She is also a firefighter on Truck 81"

"Oh" his mom replied prudishly

"Yeah" Stella turned around

"I want you to meet my mom" he said

"Mom. Hmm. Good luck with that." Dawson said and patted Stella on the shoulders

"Hi. Its nice to finally meet one of Kelly's family members. I am Stella" she said

"Firefighter? things have certainly changed. You can call me Jennifer"

"So my mom is going to be staying with us" Kelly said and Stella's eyes grew wide just as Chief Boden walked up

"Jennifer!"

"Wallace. It has been to long. Excuse me, while we go catch up"

"So" Stella said

"It will be fine" Kelly smiled

"You have to stop using your smile against me" Stella said

.

"So this is home" Kelly said ushering his mom and Stella into the apartment "You can take my room. I will sleep on the couch"

"I said I would take the couch but" Stella said but was interrupted

"You are my mom and I wanted you to have the best"

"Well thanks Kelly for the compliment" Stella said and walked in her room

"Kelly, although that was nice for me...you also insulted her room" Jennifer pointed out "I will go put my stuff in your room"

Stella walked in her room and fell back onto her bed and groaned.

"Hey, I am sorry" Kelly said coming in her room "I just wanted to make sure you didn't put your foot in your mouth again like earlier"

"I can go?" Stella said sitting up

"No. I want you to stay. Let me cook dinner. We will talk later." Kelly said and then kissed her on the lips letting it linger for a while

.

After dinner, Jennifer turned in for the night while Stella and Kelly watched some television on low volume not to wake her up. They were snuggled close on the couch for a little bit before deciding to go to bed.

At about 1AM, Kelly got up to use the bathroom but had to go into Stella's room since his room was occupied "Sorry"

"Is this gonna be every night while she stays here?"

"Just stay in here with me" Stella said and moved over to make room

"Yeah?" he questioned and laughed

"Don't even pretend Kelly"

Kelly used the bathroom and then crawled in bed with her. Stella rolled over to face him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before they mutually went in for a kiss. The kiss heated up and soon what little clothing Kelly had on was off. Stella was enveloped in his arms. Their body's grinding against one another in pure ecstasy. Stella moaned out in pleasure but Kelly muffled the noise with his hand not to wake up his already suspicious mother. After sometime Stella and Kelly fell to their respective sides of her bed, both panting. Kelly turned his head and kissed her bare shoulder

"Good night"

.

.

.

Hopefully tonights episode is filled with good #Stellaride scenes! Enjoy and please comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading! Make sure to comment or follow..it helps me know if there is an audience out there!

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

 ** _Kelly and Stella's Apartment_**

Stella turned over in bed expecting Kelly to be next to her. Last night as the third night he snuck in her room. Last night they just talked because Kelly couldn't get the image of his parents sleeping together in his bed out of his head. Stella got up and ready for work. Still no sign of Kelly. It made her worried, because he was so angry and didn't want him to make any regrettable decisions. When she got out of her room she saw Jennifer pouring a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Stella" she smiled

"Jennifer, you are up early"

"I am meeting Benny for breakfast"

"Where is Kelly?" Stella asked

"You mean he isn't in your room" she smiled back

"He uses my bathroom at night" Stella responded

"Stella. I think it is great you two are together. I know my son and the way he looks at you. It is obvious you are more than roommates...or friends."

"We are, umm..."

"Stella, I also know my son has trouble admitting his feelings. Don't be afraid to push him." Jennifer said sweetly

"Okay" Stella replied as the door opened and Kelly and Benny walked in "Kelly"

"Mom, your date is here" he said with a grimace

"Thanks for the introduction Kelly" Benny joked as he walked over to his ex-wife "Good Morning Stella"

Stella looked at Kelly "Morning. I am going to go to work" and started walking toward the door past Kelly. She wanted to be there for Kelly but had no business getting involved in their tumultuous history "Bye"

Jennifer stared at Kelly as the door closed "Really. You are that upset at your father?"

"I have to get to work" Kelly said and walked out quickly, down the stairs and out to the street "Stella" he yelled as she opened her car door

"I wasn't going to leave with out you Kelly. But where did you go this morning?"

"A run"

"Hmm...I thought you only lift weights?" Stella laughed

"I needed a distraction"

"Maybe I can distract you later" she said softly grabbing his unzipped jacked

"Please do" Kelly grinned and got in her car

.

 ** _Firehouse 51_**

"Lieutenant?" Stella asked approaching Kelly's office

"Hi Kidd" he smiled

"Your mom called me"

Kelly made an exasperated groan "What did she want?"

"She wants us to go to dinner with them. I said I would check with you"

"Let them go without us. Then we have the place to ourselves."

"She knows you have been sleeping in my room. We don't need to be a secret"

"I just want to spend a night with you alone" Kelly smiled

Stella smiled back, not sure how to respond so she just said "okay"

"You said you would distract me" Kelly reminded her

"I did. Didn't I?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to" Stella started but was interrupted by a call: Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3. Multiple vehicle accident.

Kelly stood up, placed his right hand on Stella's hip and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled away and reached back to grab his jacket

"Someone could have seen" She said

"I know" Kelly smiled "not a secret anymore, right?"

"I guess not" Stella said

The two hurried to their rigs and went to their first call of the day

.

.

I wish we got some #Stellaride last night, hopefully next week won't be even more disappointing with Renee coming back! If it turns out that the paternity test was a lie and he has a kid, I will lose it! lol


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the comments! I seem to be writing a chapter a day, hopefully my busy week ahead won't slow me down!

Written 4.28.18

.

Chapter 4

Stella was working at Molly's when Kelly walked in the door and sat at a stool in front of her. She instinctively when to grab him his favorite beer and open it. When she turned around there were two girls trying to get his attention. She looked at him and became instantly annoyed with the girls. Stella is known to have greater reactions to things.

Otis who happened to be standing right next to her took the bottle from her hand and placed it in front of Kelly who didn't notice the scene around him. "Here you go Severide" Kelly was still stuck in his head over the argument with Benny.

Kelly finally looked up and said "Thanks" to Otis

"Can I get you two ladies anything?" Otis asked trying to move their attention away from Kelly and Stella's glare.

"Martini for me" Said the blonde

"How about Sex on the Beach" said the Brunette while looking at Kelly

"How about a beer?" Stella said. Stella was not the jealous type, but there were still some insecurities she had about her relationship with Kelly. Like if they were a couple or just casual

The two girls looked at Stella. "We are paying customers" one said.

"Stella, when are you off tonight?" Kelly finally asked snapping back into it but still looking down at his drink

Herrmann came over after observing Stella's poor customer service from afar "She is off now"

"Herrmann, I work till 11 o'clock"

"No, I got you covered. You are scaring people and Severide is too sulky to be here"

"It is a bar" Stella responded "We mostly get the sulkers" she laughed and then started to serve other customers

Herrmann and Otis both looked at each other realizing she was right.

"You can both stay, but Severide go over there with the rest of Squad 3" Hermmann stated

"We can take him to a table" the Blonde said

Kelly looked at the blonde and looked up at Stella who was pouring beers for other customers "I am good"

Stella looked over as Kelly pushed past the girls and towards the end of the bar where she stood. He looked at her with blue eyes and no emotion. She asked "Do you want to go home?"

"I do, but I want you to come too"

"Give me 5 minutes" She said

Kelly led Stella out of the bar with his hand on the small of her back passing by the two women and their cocktails.

.

Kelly pulled into the parking space outside of their place "I am sorry, for being in this mood with you"

"What can I do to help" she asked calmly

Kelly leaned over the gear shift and went to kiss her. Stella stopped him "Listen, I know you want to forget. But having sex to avoid what is really going on won't help"

He shifted back into his seat and tilt is head towards her "I want to be with you. Because I want you."

"Kelly. Talk to your mom. Get out what you need to say. She is a smart woman. Give her more credit to make the right decision"

Kelly took Stella's hand in his and caressed it and then looked at her "I will try"

"So can we go meet them for dinner? Clear the air?"

"I'll call her" Kelly said still holding onto Stella's hand

Kelly spoke to his mom on the phone, who said she was already at the airport on her way back home. He apologized for meddling and explained why he was so upset with her. Jennifer accepted his apology and thanked him for caring. Kelly hung up the phone and looked at Stella with relief on his face.

"Thank you for being here" Kelly started "So my mom really liked you and thinks we are good together. She also said that she bought me new sheets and a comforter" he laughed

"Well that should somewhat less distressing when you get in bed tonight" She responded unlocking her door to get out of the car

.

Kelly and Stella walked into the apartment and just stared at one another "What do you want to do?" he asked

"Surprisingly, I want to clean. I am not used to sharing my bathroom with you"

"It was only a week!" he said outraged "I am not even the dirty one"

"Whaaat are you saying abut me?" she said pushing into him. Kelly pulled her body into his, trapping her arms. She leaned her head back looking up at him. Kelly pecked her on the lips

"If I let go, will you stop beating me up" he laughed

"I can't promise you that!" she responded

Kelly kissed her again and then let go of her arms. "Want to order in?" he asked

"Yes please" Stella took her coat off and placed it on the coat rack "I am going to clean up my room and do some laundry. I can do the stuff you left in my room"

.

After two hours of cleaning, Kelly was in his room putting the new sheets on, while Stella took up residence on the couch reading a book

He came out of the bedroom "They are nice sheets"

"Kind of jealous I didn't get any" Stella responded looking up from her book

"Well" Kelly smiled

"Can I be blunt?" Stella asked

"You are actually asking me this time"

"Yes" She said closing her book and standing up

"Sure. Should I sit down" he laughed

"What are we doing?" Stella inquired

"I am not sure what you are asking or how that is being blunt?"

"Is this. You and me?" she paused trying to be careful with her wording "What is this that we are doing. Is it just casual?"

"I mean, if that is what you want" he replied unsure of where the conversation was going

"No. I don't know. Yes. Maybe."

"Stella" he said trying stop her from rambling

She refocused "Okay, so we did this once before. Well the casual. Kelly, I like you, I have feelings for you and I don't want this to be like the last time. Where we jumped into bed and then fizzled out"

"Okay"

"Are we more than just sex...to you?"

"I watched you with Zach and going on all those dates. I hated it. I don't want this to be like last time, it isn't just sex to me"

Stella was shocked at how much Kelly was talking "You know before I was with Zach...I actually was just trying to not want more with you"

"Yeah?" he asked

"You are really oblivious aren't you" she joked

"Well it was pretty obvious that you hated that I was with Hope"

"Please don't mention her name!"

Kelly walked over to Stella "Never again" he promised

"I feel like we got off track"

"This is more than casual to me. I don't want to repeat the last time either" Kelly said

"Good" she smiled big

"So we are on the same page" Kelly grabbed Stella's neck and started to kiss her. The kiss became deeper, he pulled out for a second "do you want to test out my new sheets?"

"Mmhmm" Stella said as she kissed her deeply again

.

.

I really did not know how to write the last part that sounded like Kelly does on the show. Hopefully I wasn't too far off! I don't want Stella to move out in my story, but I will address it in the next chapter. Make sure to comment and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I am getting nervous about this episode coming up. The way Kelly is looking at Renee in the promo does not seem platonic! Any thoughts on what the writers are going to do?

Written 4.29.18

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Kelly woke up with Stella in his arms. For the first time in a long time, everything felt right. He pulled her in tighter to his body and nuzzled his head into her shoulder

"Good Morning" she whispered pushing her hips back into him. She felt him get a little hard, but didn't push any harder as she just wanted to lay with him and enjoy his embrace

"Morning" he responded

"These sheets, are pretty amazing" Stella put her hand over Kelly's that was placed on her stomach "I don't want to get out of this bed"

"Then don't" he said softly into her ear. His words sent tingles down her spine making her squirm back into Kelly's hard-on "We don't have anywhere to be until our shift tonight"

Stella lifted up his arm and flipped towards him then let his hand down so he was still holding her "You want to stay in bed until 8PM?" she said looking into his beautiful blue eyes

Kelly grasped onto her tighter "Yeah. Why not?" he chuckled

"I feel like I need to accomplish something today, instead of just lying in Egyptian cotton all day"

"We cleaned this place last night. What else do you have in mind?". Kelly started pushing his groin into Stella trying to get a reaction out of her and hopefully a reaction that would lead to some attention to his lower anatomy

"Well it's clear what you have in mind" she said very matter of fact "And as much as I would love to assist, I would like to shower and meet up with Sylvie and Gabby"

Kelly leaned into kiss her and managed to slyly crawl on top of Stella "You sure you don't want to stay longer" he asked in a breathy voice

"I am trying to resist you" she admitted turning her head side to side to avoid his lust towards her

"I know"

"I am going to shower" she managed to roll out from underneath Kelly. She walked into his bathroom which surprised him and turned on the water to his shower "are you going to join me or not?"

She didn't have to ask twice, Kelly hopped off the bed and joined her in the shower.

.

"So how are things with you and Severide?" Sylvie asked as the three girls sat on the roof of Sylvie's apartment building

"Hot" she laughed "in all seriousness, we talked last night and I feel more secure"

"So I was right..." Gabby asked

"Gabby is always right" Sylvie joked

"True" Gabby responded laughing, to which the two other women also laughed

"Everyone knew it was bound to happen once Severide just admitted it to himself" Sylvie stated sweetly

"Yeah that he couldn't live with out her" Gabby laughed

"How does your relationship work when you live together?" Sylvie asked

Gabby made another one liner "Makes it easier for sex"

"I mean, isn't it weird when it comes to sleeping. Is it like roshambo for what room you sleep in? You went from roomies to sex to being together"

"We skipped the dating part yeah" Stella admitted to herself

"So have things changed as far as the roommate part?" Sylzie inquired further

"Brett, you are stressing her out" Gabby pointed out after Stella appeared to be in her head

"I am sorry, I am just intrigued"

"Because you are trying to figure out your feelings for Cruz?" Stella pushed back "I am sorry, that came out crass"

"No, you are right. I am seeing him in a different light and with my feelings about Antonio I am lost in what I want" Sylvie admitted

"These firehouse romances...Sylvie you should start writing that fanfiction with Mouch again. Add Stella and Kelly in there" Gabby joked again

"You are just full of one liners today. What is going on?" Stella asked

"Bria is back and I feel like I am really helping her...similar feelings to Louie"

"Baby fever huh?" Stella asked

"Maybe" Gabby blushed "I mentioned it to Matt. I think now that I am back to being a paramedic is seems more feasible"

"Good for you Gabby" Sylvie smiled and the three pushed their iced teas together for a cheers

.

Stella walked into the firehouse with the girls and headed to the locker room where the rest of the crew was. Stella locked up her stuff and then went to sit on the bench near Kelly while he finished getting changed. He looked at her with the biggest grin as he changed into his work shirt.

"Putting on a show?" She said looking him up and down

"Only for you"

"Ha. I know you are doing it for Mouch...especially after you winked at him"

He gave her a glare "Have fun with Dawson and Brett?"

"Yeah. I got some inside scoop" she laughed

"Care to share" Kelly said as he locked his locker

"Maybe later" she said standing up

Kelly and Stella walked out of the locker room together happily and went into the kitchen to do their daily crosswords together at the same table where Brett and Cruz were sitting. They acted flirty until Brett couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Cut it out you two" She said quietly, then stood up and loudly announced to the house "Cruz. We need to talk" and stormed off

"I would follow her" Stella said looking up at Cruz

Cruz looked at Stella and then at Kelly. "Excuse me Lieutenant"

"Go on" Kelly said to Cruz

Stella put her elbows on the table and rested her neck on the palm of her hands and turned to face Kelly.

"Was that part of the scoop" he asked

Stella just looked at him, didn't say a word

"What" he asked confused

"Can we talk somewhere privately?" Stella questioned

"Sure, my office?"

"Yeah" she answered. The two got up and walked to hit office. He closed the door behind them. Stella sat on the bed and Kelly pulled his chair towards her.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I am fine" Stella said

"What did you want to talk about"

"Do you think it's weird that we are roommates and also together?"

"Where is this coming from?" he asked concerned over where the conversation was going. He readjusted on the chair to lean in closer to Stella

"I feel like I should move out. To give us space so we don't end up on top of one another all the time"

"I don't mind you being on top of me" he grinned and raised his eyebrows

"Kelly" she paused "You know what I mean. I don't want you getting sick of me since we work together too"

"Is it the separate room thing and you paying me rent?"

"I mean its part of that"

"I like that we can go home together and that you are there for me and I am there for you"

"But"

"Don't start over thinking to the what-ifs. I want you to continue to stay with me. If it feels weird about our two separate rooms, we can work something out."

"When it gets to be too much...I need you to be honest with me"

"Do you think its too much?" Kelly asked

"Now? No. Brett just got me thinking and"

Kelly stopped her "Brett just flipped out in there and is on and off again with Antonio...why are you listening to her?"

"You are right" she smiled "I had a moment. I am allowed to have those moments" she stated with conviction

"I know" he laughed

Stella stood up and so did he. She pulled him into an embrace and he reciprocated with pulling her closer "this is nice' she said into his ear

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed! I am starting another chapter later to hopefully post tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to those who reviewed. Unfortunately, if you post as a guest, I cannot respond to you :( However, whoever posted the response to my question, I thank you for putting my mind at ease!

I made this a longer chapter with a couple of scenes since I won't be able to post tomorrow. I pre-apologize for any spelling errors!

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Squad and Truck just got back from a call in which Stella put herself in danger over the guys on squad. Kelly watched the woman he deeply cared for crawl through a small opening to reach a possible victim. During the call he had flashbacks to when shots were fired and he couldn't be there for her immediately.

Squad 3 was sitting at their table talking about the call "Stella was a beast during that call" Capp said

"She is truly fearless" Cruz added

"I wish my wife had those guts to kill a bug at my house" Tony joked looking at Kelly

"Yeah." Kelly said with a disgruntled look on his face. Kelly was still stuck in his head. He knew that this was her job and always looked out for her because it was his job and he would do it for anyone, but this time was different. He was mad at her for putting herself in danger when he could have done it if they just hit it with the sledgehammer one more time.

The sound of Ambo coming back brought Kelly out of head. Dawson walked up the squads table "Victim is going to be fine. Stella and Boden should be back in a minute or two"

"Stella kicked ass at the fire. Glad she is okay" Cruz said

"Wouldn't expect anything less" Brett said in response

Just as Dawson said, Chief Boden and Stella pulled in, and she jumped out of the car and walked over as if nothing happened to the rest of the crew. Kelly looked up at her briefly and went back to reading his magazine. Dawson noticed the disconnect "Why don't we get lunch?" she said trying to make sure Kelly didn't bring down Stella's success and good mood

"Sure" Stella said walking in with the girls and Cruz

"Don't worry about Lieutenant" Cruz said "He knows you made the right call"

"I really wasn't worried until you said that" Stella said looking at Cruz wide-eyed

"Don't listen to him Stella. Kelly is just in one of his moods." Dawson said distracting her

"I am just going to get lunch" Stella said and walked away as Dawson punched Cruz in the side

.

Later that night, Stella had not spoken to Kelly since the morning call. Squad had gotten a lot calls today so she barely saw him. Chief Boden put the house off line while he went to run an errand, so Stella went looking for Kelly. She heard a rumor he was on the roof, so she made her way up the ladder to find Kelly sitting in a lawn chair on the roof.

"No cigar?" She asked

"Not tonight" He couldn't help but smile when he saw her even though he was upset earlier

"Are you mad at me?" she asked bluntly taking the seat next to him

"No" he answered quickly

"Then what is it?" she asked trying to get him to open up

"I generally, take the risks for this house because of my rank. This morning, when you took the risk instead of me brought me back to the day you were shot. Being the one just waiting is so hard"

"Now you know how I felt with you on that platform with Grissom" She added

"You are fearless, and I love that about you. I just..." he paused trying to find the right words

"I love my job. I can't change how I do it" Stella interrupted him

"I would never ask you to change. I just realized all the times I took risks and how that must have affected the people I care about. It is an eye opener"

"I am glad you care about me" Stella moved forward on her chair and took Kelly's hand in hers to provide reassurance that she was okay. Kelly grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her onto his lap. "We are going to break this chair" she laughed

"That's okay" he said calmly which made Stella laugh more. They sat together on the roof till they became online again about a half hour later

.

.

The next morning Stella was sitting next to Mouch when Connie approached "Stella, the Chief would like to see you"

"Now?" She asked

"Yes. That is why I am here" Connie said very annoyed

"In trouble again?" Otis joked and then stopped once he got the eye from Connie

Stella walked towards the office and saw Kelly sitting inside with the Chief at his desk

"Kidd, come in. Take a seat" Chief said

Stella looked at Kelly with her teeth clenched

"So it has come to my attention that you two are an item"

Stella shifted in her chair, hoping Kelly would do all the talking so she didn't say more than needed

"It becomes an issue due to status and favors" Boden continued

"Chief" Kelly started

"Wait for me to finish" Boden said

"I do not have a problem with this relationship because you are on Squad and Stella is on Truck. But if there is any advancements in Stella's career it will come through Captain Casey or myself. Lieutenant Severide cannot provide any recommendations and give any accommodations." Boden explained

"I understand Chief" Stella said

"Same here Chief" Kelly said

"Kidd you are dismissed. Severide please stay behind for a minute"

Stella nodded to Kelly and walked out as quickly as possible to go find Gabby

"I know she is the reason why you ran into that fire and disobeyed my order. I need your assurance, that your feelings towards Kidd will not affect your ability to do the job as directed"

"I understand your concern. I won't let this affect my job duties."

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me I am going to go spend time with my family" Chief smiled

"Big plans?" Kelly asked

"Donna gets to see the boat" Boden said with a slight smile

"Oh, good luck with that!" Kelly said

"Enjoy your weekend Severide"

.

.

Kelly was waiting in his car for Stella to come out so they could go to Molly's

"Sorry" she said opening the door "Gabby and I were talking about tomorrow"

"What is tomorrow?" he asked waiting for her to put her seat belt on

"Well, two options"

"Oh no" Kelly said putting the car in drive

"Wait till I finish" Stella said

"Go ahead then." he laughed

"Gabby and I were talking about going out for dinner. But she didn't want to leave Casey alone with the neighbor"

"Did you volunteer me for something" Kelly asked

"No. Well, we thought maybe of doing a date night instead so Casey doesn't have to spend time alone with the Aussie"

"A double date?" Kelly looked at Stella while sitting at a red light

"Too much?" She asked unsure if they were ready for a double date when they hadn't even gone on a date yet

"I mean" Kelly started

"So option two" Stella interrupted before Kelly could say no "You go provide Casey company with the Aussie and I go out with the girls"

"Done" Kelly said

"That was quick" Stella said with a little bit of sadness in her voice

"I would rather take you out alone before we would go out with Casey and Dawson" Kelly added

Stella looked out her window trying to hide her smile of content.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Stella replied

.

.

Stella came out of her room in a form fitting blue spaghetti strap dress with a zipper down the front and high heel black shoes. Her hair was in big curls flipped over to one side. She was looking down putting her phone in her purse, so she didn't see Kelly with his back to her at the kitchen counter

"Dammit. I almost broke a heel Kelly" she said as she bumped right into him

"Maybe look where you are" Kelly said as he turned around to talk to her "gooo" he cleared his throat "ing next time"

"You okay" she laughed when he became speechless after looking at her

"Mmhmm" Kelly said unable to get words out

"So are you ready to go to hang with the Aussie?"

"Can't we reschedule?" Kelly asked

"You chose option two" she reminded him

"Yeah" he said regrettably. Kelly started thinking about all the guys that would have their eyes all over her

"What would you say if Gabby and I took your car out tonight?"

"Why?"

"I just think we would look better getting out of a mustang" Stella selfishly admitted

"Nope. You aren't driving my car. There are no sirens on it for people to move out of your way"

"It was worth the try" Stella smiled "We are going to be late"

.

Stella and Kelly arrived at Matt and Gabby's place. Gabby grabbed her coat while Kelly was introduced to the neighbor, as was Stella. "You are gorgeous" the neighbor said to Stella. Kelly put his hand on her back, as if he was claiming her "and it seems you are taken"

"I am, however your accent might make me reconsider" she joked looking at Kelly who didn't find it as funny as everyone else. She whispered "Hey be nice"

"Okay. I am ready. Have fun!" Gabby said pulling Stella out the door leaving the three men looking at one another

"Thanks for getting me out tonight somewhere else than Molly's" Stella said as they arrived at the club

"I invited some friends" Gabby said as Stella looked over and saw a few people from the Intelligence Unit, Sylvie and some other people she did not know

The group went to a two clubs and then made a pit stop at Molly's for coffee before going back to Gabby's.

"So we heard Severide is off the market" Burgess said to Stella

"Yeah" she said curtly. Stella was not keen on always talking about her relationship. She didn't want to be known for dating Kelly. She wanted to be known as a kick-ass firefighter

"I am happy for you." she said. Stella wasn't close to Kim so she just said thank you and changed the subject to all the fun she had tonight

"Stella, we better get going" Gabby said.

Gabby drove her and Stella back to her house to find Matt and Kelly talking about boats

"The Aussie leave?" Gabby asked

"Yeah, about an hour ago. I think we were too boring for him" Matt laughed

"Are you ready Kelly" Stella asked "I cannot wait to take these shoes off"

"Yeah. Let's go" Kelly said

.

Kelly and Stella drove home in silence, Stella was too tired to have a conversation so she just turned on the radio and looked out the car window. About 10 minutes later they arrived at their apartment. Stella took her shoes off the minute the door closed

"Why do you where them if they hurt?" Kelly asked laughing at her

"Cause they make the outfit look on point" she laughed showing off her outfit to him

Kelly didn't disagree. She looked amazing tonight.

"I am going to change" Stella said and started to walk to her room but then stopped. She knew Kelly was watching her but didn't turn around. She starting talking again "I think the zipper may be stuck".

.

.

.

Don't forget to review and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you have been enjoying this story. Any feedback is much appreciated! It kills me to find spelling and grammatical errors after I have already posted a story, so apologies for the glaring mistakes!

.

.

Chapter 7

.

"Morning" Kelly said to Stella who just came in the kitchen from her room

"How was boy's night? You were passed out on the couch when I got home from Molly's"

"Poker night, some how Capp won"

"He has some inner genius" she laughed walking over the the coffee pot

"When did you get home?" he asked sitting down at the kitchen table

"3AM" Stella said "I will need two more cups of this to get through the day"

"I tried to staying up" Kelly said

"Why?" she asked sitting down next to Kelly

"I didn't see you all day yesterday" he said seriously

Stella was shocked at how caring he sounded and couldn't help but make a huge smile.

Kelly blushed and leaned forward to peck her on the lips and then leaned back and just stared at her

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked after a few minutes

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked leaning into the table

Stella couldn't get the words out. She was jumping for joy inside but couldn't muster a sentence "uh"

"It doesn't have to be tonight" he added

"I am sorry" she started and he grunted "no, I am sorry I didn't answer right away"

"And your answer is?" he questions

Stella stood up and wrapped her arms around Kelly's shoulders. Kelly turned his body so he was facing her and put his hands on her waist.

"Yes" Stella said and pulled her body closer to his

Kelly stood up and hugged her a little tighter. He pulled out of the hug and sat back down but held onto her hands "How would you feel about getting out of city tonight?"

"Like overnight?" She asked

"I hadn't thought that far ahead" he replied

"So what were you thinking?" she smiled

"We talked about Milwaukee trip a while back, but I was thinking something less bar like"

"Okay" she said with caution

"A boat?"

"Boden has inspired you hasn't he?" she asked

"He just reminded me of the things I love doing. So why not bring them together"

"So you love doing me?" Stella burst out laughing and sat back down on her chair

"Well. Not exactly what I meant. I just want to show you a part of me you don't know"

"I would like that" Stella smiled "So when are we going?"

"You'll go?" he said like an excited little kid

"Yes. I just said that"

"5:00 okay?"

"Yeah. What should I wear on the water in May?"

"Bring a coat or sweater" he said

.

.

Stella sat on the couch waiting for Kelly to get ready for their date night

"How are you ready before me?" Kelly asked

"I don't need much to look good" she smiled

Kelly poked his head out of his room and grinned at Stella

"Just hurry up, you got me all excited for the waves"

"Stella...we aren't going on a speedboat"

"I know." she said getting and walking towards his room. She leaned against the door frame "Why is this taking you so long"

Kelly looked up and saw her in jeans and boots and a low cut purple top. Her hair was curled and wore bright red lipstick. "Is that what you are wearing?" he asked

"You never gave me a dress code Kelly." Stella said

"I meant, you will probably be cold"

"I have a sweater"

"You look amazing by the way" Kelly said

"Don't I know it" Stella quipped back

"Okay, let's go"

.

Stella and Kelly boarded the small boat. Stella sat back watching Kelly in his element. He hadn't smiled that big over an activity in a long time. She just let him be, while enjoying the breeze. Kelly slowed the boat down and turned around to wave Stella over to join him. Stella stood next to him her hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

"Do you want to learn how to steer?"

"You trust me not to kill us"

"Stella, you drive a fire truck. This is a piece of cake compared"

"Then teach me" Stella said back.

Kelly sat back further in his chair and made space for Stella to sit in front of him. He explained how it is done and guided her through. Within 10 minutes she was a pro, he let her take over. He loved seeing her smile. He loved that he could share things with her and she wouldn't find them boring like most girls. He was in awe of her beauty. Kelly took over when they found their anchor drop spot. He showed her how it was done and then guided her back to where she was sitting.

"This is amazing Kelly" she said as she looking at the Chicago skyline "thank you for taking me out tonight"

Kelly sat closer to her and let her lean back in the crook of his arm "I just like seeing you smile"

"So cheesy"

"I am serious" he said chuckling

"Fine." she laughed and cuddled further into Kelly

"Are you cold?" he asked

"No" she lied

Kelly took off his leather jacket and gave it to her to put on over her sweater

"I am good" she said not wanting to be catered to

"Stop being so stubborn" Kelly said

Stella leaned her head back to meet Kelly's lips "Where to next"

"Where do you want to go?" Kelly asked

"Honestly, I think home. We can watch a movie, curl up on the couch."

Kelly kissed her again then got up to drive the boat to the dock. He turned around once they docked and saw Stella in his leather jacket smiling

"It got colder when we were moving" she grinned

.

Stella and Kelly walked up the stairs to their apartment. Before he was able to open the door, she blocked his way "I have a surprise for you"

"Okay?"

"Just don't get all old man like and fall asleep within ten minutes of sitting down" she laughed and opened the door "Give me 10 minutes" Stella said and ran to her room

"Me fall asleep" he yelled "that is usually you". Kelly dropped his keys on the table and took off his shoes "Can I sit on the couch for this surprise?"

"It's up to you" she yelled

"I am sitting on the couch then" he yelled back

Stella came out of her room bare footed, wearing Kelly's jacket, went to the fridge and pulled out a six pack. She walked over to Kelly, took two beers out of the pack, and opened them. He looked up at the sound of the caps coming off. His mouth dropped open. Stella stood there with what looked like no clothes on underneath his jacket. Stella handed him his beer. He took a long sip and then stood up to face Stella.

Stella looked up at him innocently, raising her eyebrows. Kelly kissed her passionately. Stella slowly unzipped his jacket. He helped slide in off her shoulders onto the floor. There she stood in black lingerie. "Is this my surprise?"

Stella leaned in and kissed him passionately. Unbuttoning his shirt, while he worked on taking his belt off.

With one full swoop Kelly picked her up and laid her down on the couch. She smiled gently. He could not resist her.

.

.

I feel like the last scene would never happen on the show...but hey this is fanfiction after all! Please comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Super, short and sweet chapter! :( Written 5.3.18

.

.

Chapter 8

.

It was midday and both Stella and Kelly were off from work. Stella sat on the couch reading a novel while Kelly lifted weights in the corner. Neither were talking, jut coexisting in their shared space. Stella's phone rang, but she ignored it, hoping that it was not an emergency at Molly's. Her phone went off again and she ignored it. It rang again

"Stella. Just answer it" Kelly grunted as he lifted a dumbbell

"Nope. I am reading" Stella said and hit ignore again

"Who is it?" Kelly asked

"Cruz" she replied

"Why is he calling you?" Kelly inquired

"Oh Shit." she said looking over at the table

"What?" Kelly said getting up

"It's your phone. I grabbed the wrong one when I sat down" Kelly just laughed as Stella hurried over to give him his phone "Sorry"

Kelly went to pull her into him while grabbing the phone.

"No. You are sweaty. Let go" she said trying to get away "Look Cruz is calling again"

Kelly picked up the phone. _"Cruz"_

 _"Sorry to call. But, we are throwing a party for Otis tonight...just the guys"_

 _"Okay"_ Kelly said

 _"Well one, will you come and two we need you to hook us up with"_

 _"I don't talk to him anymore"_

 _"Oh well, I know you have other hook-ups"_

 _"I'll send you some numbers, just tell them you know me"_

 _"Oh" Cruz said disappointed he had to do all the work "You are coming right"_

Kelly looked at Stella reading her book _"I already have plans tonight"_

Stella looked up at him and mouthed "with who?"

He grinned at her _"Cruz. Give Otis my best"_

"So...what was that about?" Stella asked after he hung up the phone

"Some guys night for Otis"

"Why was it so urgent?" Stella inquired

"Who knows" Kelly laughed and walked into his room "I am going to take a shower"

Kelly was in the shower for about 15 minutes when Stella came in the bathroom "Are you going out for dinner?"

"Did you want to?" he asked as Stella looked at his silhouette in the shower door

"You said you had plans" Stella reminded him

"To who?"

"Cruz." Stella answered

"Oh. I just wanted to spend time with you tonight" Kelly said grabbing a towel as he walked out giving Stella quite the view. She looked at him and just smiled

.

.

Hoping that the promo is a build up to nothing. I guess we'll find out soon!


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

Chapter 9

.

Stella was talking to Dawson when they noticed a woman in a red coat approaching the fire house.

"Who is that?" Stella asked

"Whoa" Dawson said knowing that it was Renee Royce

Renee walked straight to the squad table "Kelly?". Kelly turned around to see his ex standing in front of him. He was shocked but also annoyed as to why she was there smiling at him.

Stella looked at Dawson with concern. Gabby walked away not wanting to deal with Renee talking to her

"Hi" Kelly said. Stella looked for a little longer before going to find Dawson for more information

Renee explained why she was back and why she came to see him. Kelly didn't say much. Renee ended up leaving after about a 20 minute conversation.

Stella was not jealous based on what Gabby said but she was concerned about Kelly getting hurt. She waited for Kelly to come to her instead of seeking out information.

Kelly and Stella met up as they were walking out of the firehouse; Stella was a few steps ahead of Kelly.

"Hey" he said catching up and holding her hand in his as they kept walking "Are you avoiding me today?"

"Just busy" She answered shortly

"Ah. Okay." He responded. They walked a bit further before Kelly stopped to talk about the elephant in the room "So, Renee"

"Yeah." Stella said rocking back and forth on her heels

"She wants my help with some case about injured fire fighters" Kelly said as Stella stayed quiet. It was a weird situation for Stella to judge because she had issues before with Grant when they first tried seeing each other. He continued "I don't know if I want to do it"

"Well if it feels right, go for it"

"I just don't want to spend time with her" Kelly said frankly

"Will it take up a lot of time?" She asked

"It could...especially if she is trying to be sneaky"

"Why would you say that?" Stella inquired. She finally stopped rocking back and forth on her heels

"Cause I ended things and never looked back. She never got a second word in"

"Okay. Well do what feels right in your gut...as far as helping with the case. If it gets to be too much then walk away" Stella offered as a suggestion

"You are right" he smiled

"I only ask, that you still leave room for more boat rides. I found the perfect outfit for our next trip"

"Well if its anything like your second look, I will surely make sure this case does not get in the way of our life" Kelly said and then leaned in for a kiss

"I have to get to Molly's. Text me if you are stopping by so I can save my break" Stella said and then her and Kelly walked in separate directions to their cars

.

.

Stella walked up to the apartment door and heard a female voice inside. She quickly opened the door to find Kelly sitting at the table with Renee, her laughing and trying to be flirty while Kelly looked at a file. "Mom" Stella heard and looked to her left to see Renee's son running around with a toy firetruck.

Kelly got up and looked shocked to see her home early

"Stella" he got up and walked over to her

"Wasn't expecting company" Stella said

"You are home early"

"Herrmann is having a rough time so Gabby closed up early" She said putting her bag and keys down looking Kelly straight in the eyes with confusion and slight anger.

Kelly's back was to Renee. He leaned in to kiss her but Stella backed away. He quickly apologized

"What's going on here"

"They were supposed to leave an hour ago and then I was going to come to Molly's to see you"

"Well why don't you introduce me to your ex"

"Yeah" Kelly said wishing that he tried harder to kick them out "Renee, this is Stella. Stella, this is Renee"

"Nice to meet you." Renee said in a high pitched voice. Stella clearly called BS, Renee was being fake.

"Yeah. So I guess Kelly took the case?" Stella said

"Yeah. But I told Renee that I cannot put a lot of time into this."

"So how long have you two been together" Renee asked outright, trying to get a feel for her chances

"It's been like 2 and a half months since the fire, so a little less than 2.5 months?" Kelly answered "But we had been roommates for a almost a year

"Kelly told me he was spoken for" Renee said.

Stella looked at Kelly and smiled at the fact that he admitted they were a couple. He looked at her and smiled back.

"We should get going. Sorry for taking up your time." she looked for her son "give the firetruck back to Kelly"

"He can hold onto it" Kelly offered. He likes Renee's kid. He slightly felt like he missed out on being a father. But it didn't mean he couldn't have kids of his own.

Stella was not turned off my Kelly's affection for kids. She too liked children. What she didn't like was Renee using her kid as a manipulation technique.

"So Kelly, I will see you tomorrow. I will email you my address" Renee added "It was really nice meeting you Stella. Hope to get to know you better"

"Goodnight" Stella said not wanting to even respond to her fakeness

"Goodnight" Kelly said closing the door behind them

Stella walked into her room and got changed into some baggy sweatpants and a loose fitting workout tank. She organized her room and laid down on her bed

"Hey Stella, I'm going to order some take out. Do you want anything?" Kelly yelled from the kitchen

Stella felt a pit in her stomach and was not hungry in the least "I think I am just going to go to bed" she answered back

Kelly ordered his food and a little something for Stella. He came into her room and laid down next to her.

"What are you thinking" Kelly asked.

Stella didn't answer his question "I am good. Just tired."

"Lies" Kelly said with a slight laugh "be honest with me"

"I want you to help these firefighters, because you are the best there is to help. But I think she trying to be more with you"

"I know. And you weren't here when I told her that I was happy in a relationship with you. I don't want her to get in the way of where we are at"

"She is going to try"

"Then trust me to stop it" Kelly said and then added "Trust me like you do at work, where I put your safety over my own."

"It is hard for me to trust my emotions with anyone" Stella said and rolled over to look at him while intertwining her fingers in his

"I know" Kelly said softly

"But..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you" she said for the first time out loud to him

He rolled over and kissed her sweetly. Pulled away, said "I love you too" and kissed her again but with more passion

He rolled back onto his back and then Stella rested her head on him and cuddled into his body wrapping her arm around his chest. Kelly caressed her arm until the delivery person called his phone.

.

.

Stella was laying down in Kelly's office reading a book while he was doing paperwork about their last call. They liked being in one another company. They didn't need to always talk. A knock on the door made Stella sit up, she started talking about the call to make it look like official business in case it was Boden.

"Hi Kelly"

It was Renee, making another trip to the firehouse. It had been everyday this week even though they meet outside of the firehouse

"Hi Renee" Stella said irritated. Renee did not realize Stella was in there

"Oh Stella. I have business with Kelly. Will you excuse us" Renee said trying to get Stella to leave

To be continued...

.

.

I am working on the next chapter...if I can enough traffic on this one, I will post it later tonight!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all! This chapter picks up right at the end of Chapter 9 (make sure to read it first!)

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

 _"Oh Stella. I have business with Kelly. Will you excuse us" Renee said trying to get Stella to leave_

"I am actually busy with work right now" Kelly said. He was too getting annoyed with her constant presence.

"It is really important" she responded

"Why don't you tell Stella in the briefing room and I will get back to you tomorrow evening"

Stella was shocked. "Umm sure. You can follow me"

"I probably shouldn't disclose this to too many people"

"Stella and I have been talking about the case. She is a firefighter too, so another pair of eyes isn't a bad thing. Especially since you have so much stuff. If it isn't urgent then wait till tomorrow"

"Just don't cancel of me again" Renee said to Kelly

"Renee, he is doing you a a favor. Just back off a little" Stella said not realizing she said it out loud

"I am going to go" Renee said

"Stella?" Kelly questioned. He knew she was right, but perhaps her approach was not the best "I know you are trying to defend me, but I don't think anything you say will help"

"Then you put up boundaries with her!" Stella exclaimed and walked out

"Stella, wait" Kelly said and started walking out of his office.

Dawson came out of Casey's office and stopped him from going after her "I wouldn't. Just give her time to breathe. I am going to invite her to stay with me and Matt tonight"

"Really Dawson?" Kelly said annoyed with the whole situation

"I know you feel some sort of obligation to Renee's kid. Stella knows it and it is weighing heavy on her heart."

"She would tell me if she felt that way"

"No. She isn't used to putting her heart out there, you know this. If you feel any way towards Renee then don't have Stella waiting around. She will have more respect for you if you just break it off"

"Break it off?" Kelly started "I don't want Renee, I feel bad for her kid not having a father figure. It stirs up memories but I will always choose Stella first. Court starts tomorrow, I testify and then I am done"

"Let's hope Renee knows that" Dawson said "I am still inviting Stella over. She needs a break from you" Gabby laughed

Kelly looked at her very upset.

.

.

Kelly finished testifying and sat in the court room until the judge adjourned for the day. Kelly and Renee walked out together.

"I think today went well" Kelly said

"That was amazing" Renee said

Renee took a step forward towards Kelly. "No" he said backing up

"I thought" Renee said trying to excused her advancements "after spending all this time together."

"I testified, I am done. Just like I said at the beginning"

"We are so good together. And my son loves you" she said trying to grab his hand. Stella walked up seeing their exchange from a far. Kelly stepped back again

"I..." he couldn't believe he was going to say it out loud to another person "love Stella. What you and I had is in the past, and it is staying there. Good luck with the rest of the trial. I am done" He said and walked away looking down. About halfway down the hall way he looked up and saw Stella. He breathed out loudly and walked up to her.

"I came to support you, but a call ran late" Stella said

"So, she made her strike" he said

"I saw" Stella said "and I saw your reaction" she said slightly smiling at the fact he turned her a** down. She went into hug him and he reciprocated but even tighter. He took her hand in his and walked to the exit. Not even turning back to see Renee

Stella and Kelly got into his car and drove back to the firehouse so Stella could get her stuff.

.

Do you think you did enough to sway the jury?" Stella asked as she packed up her locker and changed into her non-work clothes

Kelly sat on the bench watching her "I gave the facts." he paused "I kind of want to not talk about it because then I get mad at myself for spending all my free time on the case with her instead of with you and my friends. I knew deep down she wanted more than this case, but she held helping fire fighters over my head"

Stella cupped his face "Stop beating yourself up"

"I just want to say that I am sorry, for letting her take up all the time I could have been with you"

"I accept your apology, but it is not needed" Stella said "You ready to go home?"

"No, I don't want to be inside" Kelly said

"Do you want to be alone?" Stella asked

"No" he replied

Stella didn't know how to help. He was clearly beating himself up, but he didn't need to be "What can I do?"

Kelly stood up and looked at her. She just stared back at him. Their sexual tension was rising. It was a while since they were spontaneous due to their schedules.

.

.

"That was incredible" Stella said

"Yeah" Kelly replied catching his breath

"I have never felt anything like that before"

"It was...well" Kelly started

Stella started laughing "Did you think that you were"

Kelly interrupted "going to die?"

"It was not that scary" Stella said taking off her helmet let her hair wave out. Kelly couldn't help but think how hot it looked, how hot she looked.

"You tried to pop a wheelie!" he said

"But I didn't"

"Yeah, thank god, or you would have lost me a few miles back" Kelly laughed "I think I'll drive us from now on" Kelly said before kissing her.

"Fine. Where to next?" She asked

"Milwaukee?" he suggested knowing it was a place she wanted to show him

"Yeah?" she asked very exicted

"Wherever you want" Kelly responded getting on his bike.

Stella hopped on, put her helmet on "How about you surprise me"

.

.

Please comment. Feedback helps!


	11. Chapter 11

I normally am excited to see another episode, but not so much this week. I just want to know what happens before I sit through two hours. Then again...I will probably watch it live. LOL. I have another story in mind, pending the outcome of the finale.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

"Do you work tonight" Kelly asked Stella ask she walked towards him

"No, I am officially off from both jobs for the next three days"

"crazy...I am off too" Kelly laughed

"Ha, funny" Stella walked over to Kelly who was sitting on the couch "another Hitchcock film?"

"Yeah, want to watch" he said patting the cushion next to him

Stella had her own ideas. She put her left knee on the couch like she was going to sit next to him and made a sly smile

"What is that fa...?" he asked

Before he could finish the word she was straddled on top of him. She looked him straight in the eyes and removed her shirt. She leaned in close like she was going to kiss him but just lingered, her breath hit his neck and made him instantly want to touch her.

Stella finally kissed him. Kelly took off his shirt and kissed back holding her face. He let go and they both smiled at each other. He scooted up on the couch so he could lift her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them into his bedroom

Kelly laid her down on the bed. She shimmied out of her pants as he took his off. The look of passion in their eyes was like a raging fire. Kelly crawled onto the bed and over top of her. Stella unclasped her bra and pulled Kelly down so they could kiss. Within seconds they had the bed squeaking. Both were moaning in ecstasy over their love making. They hadn't been this intense since Renee came back into town, so there was lots of making up to do.

Stella looked over to the clock as she fell onto her back; it was about 12AM. "I am hungry. We didn't eat dinner" she said looking over at a sweaty Kelly

"I can't say I am sorry for spending all this time with you"

"I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow" Stella laughed thinking of all their different positions they tried

"It is a good thing you are off" Kelly smiled getting closer to Stella "I need a shower"

"Yeah ya do" she said as she wiped the sweat from touching his face on the blanket

Kelly was really playful tonight and pulled her on top of him "looks like you'll need a shower too"

"You are a horrible person" She said climbing off of his hot and sweaty body "for that, I am going to my room to shower". Stella walked to her room in her baby doll lingerie to go shower and change into something else

An hour later...

"You really need to try my shower, the water pressure is amazing in there."

Stella rolled her eyes "We have the same water pressure"

"Not the same experience, I promise you"

"Tomorrow I will make sure to use your shower after my 5AM workout" Stella said

"You want food?" he asked going into the kitchen

"Yes please" she said excitedly

"My famous hangover eggs okay?"

"I am not hungover, but yes" she said and walked over to help Kelly

"What do you want to do later today?" Kelly asked as he prepped the eggs

"Stay in bed" she responded

"I thought you need to accomplish something everyday?"

"Yeah, I will go to the gym and then come back and take a nap since I didn't expect to be awake right now"

"I am still not apologizing" Kelly smirked

"How about we out to eat in public for dinner after I stay in my bed and just veg out" Stella said

"That works. But I wouldn't mind if you came back to my bed after your workout"

"We'll see." she said flirtatiously

Kelly nodded and chuckled to himself.

"I feel like dressing up tonight" she said

"I have just the place to go then" he said walking over to kiss her.

Stella pushed him off of her "why so touchy"

"Making up for lost time" he winked at her

"You are too much" She said grabbing her eggs

Kelly and Stella at their food and watched some television before deciding it would be best to go to bed. Stella got up and put the dishes in the sink, grabbed a water bottle and headed to Kelly's room.

"Aren't you walking in the wrong direction? "Miss I want to sleep all day in my bed"" Kelly said in air quotes

Stella smiled at him "I like your sheets better" and walked in his room

Kelly followed Stella to his room smiling at her willingness to just let things happen and not try to control a situation. He closed the door behind him. Stella threw her hair up in a bun and laid down on her side. Kelly also got into bed, turned off his room lights and snuggled into Stella; spooning her body. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her shoulder. She was already asleep by the time he said "goodnight"

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to all who have read this story.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

Kelly woke up to find Stella still in his arms. He did not want to wake her as she needed to sleep, working two jobs has been tough on her. He slowly tried to relinquish is arm from around her head.

"Hi" She said quietly "What time is it?"

"8:30" He answered

"I got 2.5 extra hours"

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to the gym this morning, showered there and crawled back into bed with you. You were dead asleep"

"You came back to my bed?" Kelly smirked

"Yeah" she said trying not to make it a big deal "do you want me to leave?"

"No. Not at all" Kelly replied and then proceeded to kiss Stella's neck and shoulders

"What are you doing?" She said knowing exactly what he wanted

"A little attention..."

Stella rolled over and up on top of Kelly. She swayed her hips back and forth on his body. "Is this what you were thinking?"

Kelly grabbed a hold of the back of her neck and pulled her down onto him locking her into his body. Stella moaned as he kissed her with such passion

.

"So where are you taking me tonight" Stella yelled from her room as she put her make up on

Kelly walked to her room and saw her standing in her bra and panties "Can it be a surprise?"

"I guess, Mr. Mysterious" She said turning around watching him look her up and down

"Put some clothes on or we won't make our reservation"

"You said I had an hour" Stella complained

"I know" he smiled and winked

"Keep those thoughts in your head till later" She said turning back around to her mirror

"Put some clothes on and I will have no trouble waiting"

"You sure about that" Stella joked looking down to see his hard-on

"It's not all about sex with me" Kelly said seriously and sat down on her bed as she put on her skin tight burgundy dress

"Since when?"

"Since you" he smiled "You make me want more than just a being in bed all day. Not that I wouldn't love that, I just don't mind...well I like doing other things with you"

"I like spending time with you too" She smiled back "So can you give me a hint about where you are taking me?"

"Nope"

.

"This place is nice" Stella smiled sitting across from Kelly at a semi-fancy restaurant in downtown Chicago

"You said you wanted to dress up"

"I did" Stella smiled waiting for a compliment

"You look amazing" Kelly smiled

"I know" she smiled. Stella had no problem giving herself compliments "thank you"

"I know this is not really your scene...and you would rather go dancing or something"

"I just want to be with you. It doesn't matter where we go"

"I am glad you said that. I want to take you somewhere after this"

"More adventure?" She laughed

"Can't you just wait to be surprised?"

"No."

"Just trust me" Kelly said very seriously

Stella grabbed a hold of his hand and caressed the top of it and the two smiled at each other. After dinner Stella and Kelly drove to a special destination as an end to their evening out.

"Dat Donut?" Stella said getting out of the car

"24 hour doughnuts" Kelly responded grabbing her hand to walk into the building

"I know. But why?"

"Because you have been talking about this place for the past two weeks"

"You are cute" she said cupping her face

"Why?"

"Cause this is really sweet of you"

Kelly started walking and Stella followed "So we are getting them to go"

"all these surprises Kelly"

"I just want to take you to my favorite spot in Chicago"

"The lake?" Stella asked

"Okay, so second favorite place"

"You take all the ladies there?"

"No" Kelly said softly

"Let's order" Stella said trying to change the conversation so things didn't feel uncomfortable for either of them

Kelly kissed her on the cheek as they stood in line. Stella leaned in close to Kelly

"Stella, is that you" the man in line behind them said

Stella turned around "Yes" she started and then realized it was Zach with a girl who looked liked the picture of his sister "Umm Hi". Kelly turned around once he heard someone say her name. He looked shocked but also slightly possesive over Stella

"You finally made it here?" Zach said

"Yeah. How are you"

"Good, this is my sister, Jane"

"Nice you meet you" Stella said and reached out her hand for a shake

"So this is the girl that lied to you" Zach' sister said

"Excuse me" Stella said becoming angry at the accusation

"It's not worth it. We are up next" Kelly said wrapping his arm around her to turn her around

"Your brother ended it with me"

"Because you were clearly in love with your roommate. I assume this is him?"

"Stella, please" Kelly said asking her to back down

"Jane, I am over this. Plus I am involved with someone else" Zach finally spoke up

"Congratulations on finding someone who can give you all of her" Stella smiled

"I guess congrats to both of you who finally realized it was more than roommates. And by the way, I am not mad at you Kelly. Stella was great, I can see why you fell for her. And Stella, I am not mad at you, you can't help who you love"

"Thank you Zach that is big of you. Have a good night. And Jane it was nice meeting you. Enjoy the rest of your time in Chicago" Stella said and started to turn away when Jane called her name again "Yea"

Jane took one big swing and punched Stella in the face

"Whoa. What the hell" Kelly said backing Stella up away from Jane

"I am fine" She said holding her face "But please get this bish out of my face" Stella said

"I am so sorry" Zach said pulling his sister back to their car

"Are you okay" Kelly said finding a place for her to sit down

"Can you get me some ice?" She asked in clear pain

"Yeah" . Kelly came back a few minutes later with two doughnuts and a bag if ice "They gave me a a free one for you after they saw that punch. What does Jane do for a living?" Kelly asked trying to joke about the situation

Stella didn't answer. She just put the ice pack over her eye and nose

"Let me take you home" Kelly said

"What about your favorite spot"

"I think you should get home and let me clean your face up"

"Can I just sit here a little bit?" Stella asked trying to figure out what just happened

"Yeah let me grab a chair"

"Can you just get the car and wait there" Stella said pushing him away because she was embarassed

"Yeah. If that is what you want?" Kelly responded confused

"I won't be long"

.

Stella and Kelly got back to the apartment "I am going to shower, then maybe you can help my face?" Stella asked

"Yeah of course. I will get the First Aid Kit out" Kelly said

Stella came out of the shower looking like she was just hit with a brick. All her fire was knocked right out "Does it look bad? I couldn't look in the mirror"

"You look beautiful"

"I feel like you have to say that" Stella stated

"Nothing is broken. I am going to put on something on the red spot. And I suggest you ice it" Kelly suggested

"I should apologize for pushing you away" Stella said standing up and pulling Kelly over to the couch

"No worries" Kelly said leaning in to kiss her on the lips

Stella gladly accepted the kiss and cuddled into him "I should probably sleep in my own bed so you don't have to worry about injuring me"

"Why don't you stay with me so I can keep an eye on you" Kelly said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Kelly said wrapping his arm around Stella

She smiled and snuggled into his body "what are we watching?"

.

.

.

I wanted to do something different. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

.

It was about 5AM. Stella meandered into the kitchen. Kelly looked up at her and tried to smile.

"I already looked in the mirror, I know it looks bad"

"I wasn't going to say that"

"Kelly, it is all over your face. You are like 'great I am dating the chick with the black eye'"

"It doesn't make me like you any less" Kelly smiled for real this time

"That is sweet" Stella said sitting next to him at the kitchen table

"So, we have work in a few hours"

"I know..."

"You don't want to take the day off?" Kelly insisted

"Cause I got punched in the face? That wouldn't stop me from doing a good job at work"

"That is not what I meant...more along the lines of do you want our co-workers to see you like this"

"So there is this great invention called make-up!"

"Let's see what magic you can do then...but if you do decide not to work I will call off too"

"Boden will make it an issue...that us being together is affecting work"

"No he won't." Kelly quipped back. He didn't like when people tried to dictate his life

"Okay, well I am going to change into some gym clothes"

"You are going to the gym?" he questioned

"No, I am going for a quick run. Want to come?" Stella asked giddily

"Not today" Kelly replied

"Why won't you run with me?" Stella asked very serious

Kelly tried to play it off as a joke "I don't want to make you feel bad"

"Kelly, I can beat you any day when it comes to running"

"I am going to shower" Kelly said walking away from her

"Seriously Kelly?" Stella paused "What is your deal?"

"Why are you trying to start a fight?" he said back

"When did fighting come into this conversation?"

"I was just joking" Kelly said and walked into his bedroom.

Kelly undressed and hopped in the shower. Stella went back into his room when she heard the water running. She went into the bathroom and stared at his naked silhouette.

"What are you staring at?" Kelly said knowing her eyes were all over him "Come join me if you are going to be in here"

"What is up with you?" Stella said in a soft voice

"My dad is coming into town...he said he has a new fiancee"

"Are you meeting them?" Stella asked

"He wanted to meet tonight after work"

"Want me to come? I am a great topic of conversation when things get weird"

"He said "If you are afraid to come bring Stella" and I thought that was super rude and don't want to subject you to that"

"If you need me, I will be there for you" Stella said

"I would rather just not go at all" Kelly said

"Then don't" Stella said supportively

"Can we just change the subject?"

Stella stripped her clothes and walked in the glass shower behind him caressing her hands from his shoulders and down his arms "We don't have to talk at all" she whispered in his ear

"Even better" Kelly responded turning around to meet her gaze

Stella eyed her man up and down, pressed her body against his and started kissing his neck. He walked them slowly backwards so her back was against the shower wall. The water cascaded down their bodies. Kelly kissed her passionately and she felt him harden. She slid her hand from his chest down to his groin continuing to kiss him.

.

Stella and Kelly arrived at work

"My makeup looks okay right" She asked right before he opened the door to the firehouse

"You did a good job, it just looks like you didn't sleep last night"

"Damn Stella, who punched you in the face?" Cruz said immediately from the squad table

Stella stared at Kelly and whispered "you told them?" angrily

"No. I wouldn't do that to you." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Go find Brett and see if your makeup actually looks the way you intended. I am probably a bad judge"

"You are totally sleeping alone when we get back to the apartment" Stella said and then walked away leaving the guys at the squad table looking very confused

"So I guess you two don't spend any time actually sleeping? Stella looks like she hasn't slept in a while" Cruz stated

"Yeah, they are doing it like they do on the" Capp started to say until Tony kicked him underneath the table

"Good call Tony" Severide stated

.

"Brett!" Stella yelled in the hallway

"What is the emergency?" Otis asked looking up from the table where he and Brett were sitting

"I am gonna be in the locker room" Stella said looking at Brett

"I am going to the locker room. Crazy coincidence?"

"Women are a mystery" Mouch said from the couch

"Stella what is your problem?" Brett asked

"What does my face look like?"

"Like you are covering something up?" Brett questioned

"Does it really look that bad?

"Stella there is nothing wrong with your face, I just feel like there is because you normally don't obsess over this stuff"

"Okay...I got punch in the face last night"

"WHHHAAAT" Brett exclaimed

"What is going on, the firehouse is starting rumors" Gabby said walking in the locker room

"Seriously?" Stella asked

"Yeah. This place loves drama. Since it is not me, I don't really care. But I want to know why Brett just screamed after you yelled in the hallway"

"Stella got punched in the FACE!" Brett said at a loud whisper tone

"No way? Hmmm. Who did you piss off?" Gabby asked

"Ran into Zach's sister Jane last night while I was on a date with Kelly" Stella said sitting down on a bench near her locker

"I think you and Severide are a great couple" Brett smiled

"We are getting off track" Gabby stated "tell us more Stella"

"She freaked and said I was selfish basically for stringing her brother along while I was into Kelly. She actually made me feel guilty" Stella said ashamed of how she handled things a few months ago

"Don't let her make you feel bad." Brett said

"Yeah, you did nothing wrong. Severide was being a pain and turned you down, it is normal to try to move on and date"

"I mean I know that deep down. And I am happy with where I am at now. Zach moved things along to quickly"

"You do realize you met Severide's parents" Gabby said very matter of fact

"It is different for some reason. Plus he hasn't met my family yet" Stella quipped back

"True...when is that going to happen" Gabby said while Brett wore a huge smile

"You know my situation Gabby. I cannot subject him to that yet" Stella replied

"Is everything okay?" Severide said peeking into the locker room "the guys think there is some crisis and I don't want to be the one to say what happened"

Brett smiled at him and Gabby elbowed her "You are suck a hopeless romantic"

"So my makeup is okay?" Stella asked

Kelly started laughing and so did Brett

"Was it really that bad?" Gabby asked Kelly

"A car ran her over without that face paint"

"Thanks Severide. You can go now" Stella said with a slight smile. Severide left the doorway but hung out in the hallway to wait for Gabby and Sylvie to leave

"Stella, you are fine. I would not have realized if you didn't say anything. You just look kinda tired. I assumed it was because you and Kelly are"

"Stop" Stella said "I just had this conversation at the squad table"

"Lips are sealed" Gabby said as Brett pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. Both girls walked out of the room leaving Stella alone to put her bag away. Kelly walked in and sat behind her

"So, stamp of approval from AMBO 61?" he asked

"Yup" She said "I will just come clean with the house but I intend to make it difficult all day"

"I figured as such. I won't say a thing"

Stella turned toward Kelly "you are cute"

Kelly kissed her quickly on the lips and they both got up to go to morning briefing.

.

.

.

Comments are always welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all, thank you so much for the feedback and favorites.

.

.

Chapter 14

.

The firehouse was sitting down to lunch when Cruz couldn't help himself "Stella"

"Yes" she said turning toward him

"When are you going to tell us?"

"Tell whom what?" Stella questioned

"We all know there is something going on and Severide is not saying anything. Bottom line...secrets don't work here and it causes disruption to our day"

"Why can't we just live our own lives and not share every intimate detail with one another" Brett spoke up

"Thank you Brett" Gabby said "You guys don't need to know everything. Live your own life"

"Stella it can't be that bad. It's not like you got sucker punched in the face by another girl" Herrmann said

Stella looked straight to Severide "For christs sake. Kelly accidentally elbowed me in the face during rough..."

"Okay okay okay" Cruz interrupted "we will drop this subject"

Stella winked at Kelly who was nearly bright red.

.

After lunch Stella went to Kelly's office

"Hey there" she said leaning against the door frame

"You are horrible" Kelly said "and Full of surprises"

Stella walked in the room and sat on the desk leaning down to kiss him

Kelly kissed back "We are off shift in 4 hours, do you have to work at Molly's tonight?"

"Nope, Herrmann gave me the night off after I told him the truth."

"When did you do that?"

"Just before I came in here. We are close, and he knows how to shut shit down with the guys."

"So what are the chances, you will spend the night in my room"

"Brett and Gabby asked me out" Stella said and Kelly nodded disappointedly "But when I get back, I will join you in slumber" she laughed

"You are such a dork" Kelly responded

"Or I could just stay out all night" She said slowly

"I mean if that's what you want" Kelly teased

"Sure" Stella said smiling although not serious about

Kelly leaned up to kiss her passionately "I will see you tonight"

.

"Kelly?" Stella said slowly opening the door to his bedroom

"What time is it" he said turning over to see her in a revealing a low cut, short long sleeve dress and knee high boots

"Sorry it's 1:00 AM. I will go to my room"

"I just fell asleep, you can come in here" he said looking her up and down licking his lips

"Good, cause I need you to unzip me" She said turning around trying to pull the zipper down

Kelly got up out of bed and came behind her to unzip her dress. He slowly peeled it off of her body and let it drop to the floor. Stella turned around and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you" she said and leaned down to unzip her boots

"Keep them on" Kelly said and with one swoop picked her up to straddle his hips. He walked forward pushing the door closed with her back and pressed her up against it so his groin was rubbing her body.

A small moan escaped from Stella's mouth. Kelly was in rare form tonight. He grabbed her body and took her to his bed. Kelly took off his boxers and shirt before climbing on top of her.

.

Stella rolled over off of Kelly and unzipped her boots. She through them on the ground, got back under the covers and cuddled into Kelly's side. He naturally put his arm over her.

The End.

.

.

.

.

So I am ended this story here because I want to focus my attention on "Missing Your" as it is more current with the story line. Perhaps once I get a new lap top, I will do a sequel to this story.


End file.
